


我也不想这样

by ruby_sandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_sandwich/pseuds/ruby_sandwich





	1. Chapter 1

此文是由于作者身心受创产生的自杀式报复行为。

针对伪预告的毒刀  
警告：极其严重的拆CP剧情 无辜受灾群众请避难。  
适合什么都能接受者。  
二设固定。

艾伦盯着对面两个冲上来逼抢的球员，用力拍着球，在左右夹击的攻势中突然一跃而起，篮球划过一道长长的弧线砸在对面的篮板上。几秒钟混乱的篮板球大战后，裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声。整座球馆瞬间被此起彼伏的口哨声和尖叫声填满，印着校徽的条纹旗铺天盖地地翻滚在观众席之上。  
“小姐你不能进去。” 球员更衣室门外，赫里斯塔被一个保安大叔拦了下来。  
她退到走廊中的一个小角落，目视着球员陆续地从那扇门中走出来。艾伦跟在他们身后，球服外面套着一件白色的运动服。看到赫里斯塔，对她说 “回家吧。”  
“你今天表现的太帅了！” 赫里斯塔兴奋地喊道。她的情绪被正在球场内外热烈欢庆的观众们点燃了。  
“只是场练习赛而已。”赢了十几年没赢过的老对手。艾伦接过她手中的购物袋，笑眯眯地亲了她。“你今天去逛街了？和朋友？”  
“你不肯陪我去嘛……”赫里斯塔挽着艾伦向门外走。  
“下周末你还想去的话，我会抽时间。”艾伦打开了自行车的锁。购物袋像一道彩色的旗，在自行车把上挂了满满一排。赫里斯塔坐在车后座上搂着他的腰，听着艾伦和沿途欢庆的熟人打招呼。充满光彩的体育场和沸腾的人流渐渐吞没在寂静的黑暗之中。

浴室的水声停了。赫里斯塔惦着脚踩着小小的步子从浴室走出来。艾伦正坐在沙发上给放松的肌肉敷上冰块。赫里斯塔坐到梳妆镜前，解开粉红色的束发带，慢慢地吹着头发。  
“需要我帮你把这些购物袋收起来吗？”艾伦指着那些堆在沙发上的袋子问道。  
“可以呀，不过要等会儿，我新买的裙子你有兴趣看看吗？”  
她裹着浴巾在这堆精美的购物袋里翻找着……配礼服穿的红色高跟鞋，价格不菲的进口面霜，几根看起来颜色相同的口红，正在打折的男士衬衫。她搂紧一个黑色的包装袋，搂在胸前，对艾伦说 ”闭上眼睛。”  
赫里斯塔背对着艾伦，在镜子前解开裹胸的浴巾。  
“不许偷看。我让你睁开眼睛的时候，你再睁开。“  
她一面换上裙子，一面和艾伦打着招呼，迅速提上高跟鞋。从镜子中，她看着自己的男朋友。看着他从沙发上站起来，向着她走来。  
艾伦注视着镜子中的赫里斯塔 ———鲍蕾似的嘴唇，皮肤像一块透明的白玉。两条细细的肩带沿着她的胸骨，展开一片镂空的绣着金色花纹的蕾丝。他的女孩，那副隐约可见的赤裸的身体，像一捧向着空中飞散的珍珠。他的身体靠向她，左手搂着她的腰。拉开她睡衣上的肩带。那片蕾丝就轻盈地落在搂着女孩身体的男孩的手臂上。艾伦托着她的腰，将她的身体扭向他，那股向上之力好像快要将赫里斯塔抱起来悬停在空中。她感到了他的性欲，用力地蹬着腿，翘起了右脚。红色的高跟鞋从趾间脱落，掉在地板上，弹向空中。

刚认识赫里斯塔的时候，她还是一个可爱的小女生，在酒吧唱歌。有一天艾伦无意中来到这座酒吧喝酒，顺手向驻唱的姑娘赠送了前排兜售的玫瑰花。后来那个被送花的姑娘就一直朝着艾伦的方向唱歌。一唱就是两年。两年来，爱情生活、和男人的接触，使这个女孩彻底脱变成了一个优雅的成熟女人。可是当她再度回到男人的怀中，向他显露山峰般赤裸的胸部，和饱满湿润的双唇、那股孩子般的娇嗔和稚气，天真的表情、好像一株藤蔓，或者张开的花朵那样令人愉悦和心魂颤栗。艾伦紧搂着赫里斯塔的脖子。压在他要求的那个部位上，用力地要她。

 

“今天球场被一群外校的体育生占了。咱们打小球去吧。”让对艾伦说。  
“我没带球拍。”  
“我家近，我回去拿一趟。” 让说着调转了车头。艾伦跟在他身后。出了某个混乱的路口左转。就是一条长长的斜坡。斜坡四周古树成荫，几座古老的教学楼毫无规则的散落在林中。这边艾伦不熟悉，无论平时上课还是练球，他都不会往这个方向走。让的家在这段陡坡附近，乒乓球馆也在坡上的那个路口。艾伦把车停在路边，一个树荫处。他登上路边一段等公交车的护栏静静地吹着风。这段坡的存在，好像明显中断了向上的人流。几乎所有的人都在斜坡下面的路口向另外三个方向走。艾伦的视线顺着坡道向上滑升，滑向乒乓球馆方向那段平缓的小路。突然，他好像看见了利威尔。看到他的侧影正顺着马路，沿着一道长长的砖墙向前走，消失在道路尽头一座防风路灯淡黄色的光线下。  
艾伦一直看着他，看着那条路上唯一的侧影。他的头发和身高，那张洁白干净的侧脸绝对不会认错。他从护栏上跳下来，推着车向坡上冲去，冲到利威尔消失的那座路灯下。灯背面的街道上空无一人，两排整齐的根本不是学生公寓的房子，在黄昏的天色中散发着淡青的光。  


乒乓球馆里面空无一人，艾伦熟练的发着球，乒乓球弹射的声音在四方白墙之间回荡着。  
“喂？“让对艾伦嚷道 ”不是打和平球吗？你想比赛？”  
“你不敢吗！？”  
艾伦突然扣杀，球旋转着像一道看不清的光，压着球台的边界向对面的墙壁撞去。  
“操！”让气的骂道，举着挥空的球拍。“你大爷的！我现在手生！”  
他气急败坏地看着艾伦，冷静了一下，突然出击。艾伦的反应慢了一拍，等他出手的时候已经来不及了。球像一颗子弹，擦着球网冲了过来，砸在球台上，摔向地面。  
“哼，”让冷笑一声，对艾伦的身手嗤之以鼻 “你也好不到哪去嘛。”  
“这球拍我用得不顺手。”艾伦辩解道。他对自己有些愤怒，心酸又愤怒。让不清楚他正在经历什么。运动使他的身体出了汗，他不能冷静，心跳得很快，好像喝了什么令人头痛的混合酒。他闭上眼睛，再睁开，再用力闭了几次。这不是梦。也不是梦的一部分。那种感觉有力地占据了他的心脏。  
无可逃避。清晰可辨。  
他慢慢地集中精神，露出更加认真和镇静的神情。赢球、取得胜利。这个过程能够给他力量，能够使他战胜一切。  


 

他今天鬼使神差地带了乒乓球拍。尽管他还像往常一样去的是篮球馆。在训练室换好球衣锁上背包的那一刻，他把球拍从背包里拿出来，反复地摸着。那种振奋和痛苦立刻透过指尖向着他的心脏传来。房间里的一切全变了。球场的宽度不对，投球的高度也不对。球员使用的肌肉力量不对，平衡感也不对。他把球拍塞回背包。跨上前往校园另一端的脚踏车。等到他停在那个斜坡下面看时间，好像比昨天还早了一会儿。他推着车顺着斜坡向上走去，直到看见那面暗红色的砖墙。他把背包脱下来，放在地上，坐在路口向着对面的墙壁呆呆地望着。  
那盏灯是不是24小时都亮着啊？天色并没有暗下去，日光温柔地照耀着坡顶的植物和青草。开阔的视野和轻柔的风吹得他的心都安静了。山坡下面步履匆匆的行人是那么的渺小，坡的上面好像是一个遗世独立的世界。一切关系和心绪都可以被暂时地忘掉。即使没有伙伴陪他对练，他还可以用学生证借一台发球机。球拍像一把锋利的匕首在空中挥动着，好像正在跟什么奋力地搏斗。  
自从改打小球起，已经过去了三天。这三天每天放学他都要去那道山坡上面的球场。运动的快感渐渐被疲乏占据了上风。无论他多么冷静地击球，也不能集中精神摆脱当初的渴望。那种感觉又回来了。那种人们在面对他们所爱之人时，不能承受的振奋与痛苦。他用球拍不停地为自己被汗打湿的头发扇着风。只要知道世界上还有那个人，只要知道他还存在。就像在他的心上开了一枪。

“赫里斯塔……” 艾伦叫她。  
“赫里斯塔。”  
女孩刚刚从浴室出来，裹着毛巾，正坐在镜子前护理着她的长发。听到艾伦叫她转过来回头看他。  
“有件事我一定要告诉你。“  
”坐到我身边来好吗？”  
“到底什么事非要这么正式吗？”赫里斯塔微笑着坐到艾伦身边，继续梳理着她金色的长发。

“我…“  
”爱上了别人。”

握着梳子的手悬在了头顶。

“他叫利威尔。是一位研究生学长。”艾伦的声音低低的，像是喝了很烈的酒。  
他和利威尔第一次见面是在超市。那天晚上他打完球从球馆出来，想买点巧克力补充能量。结账时他发现自己的身上没带零钱，钱全放在他的包里。利威尔碰巧在他身后排队。帮他付了那块1美元的巧克力。两个人就这样互相认识了。从超市出来他们互换了电话，利威尔提出改天想邀请艾伦吃晚餐，艾伦答应了。利威尔一共邀请过艾伦两次，前后间隔不到一周。第二次吃饭时艾伦无意中提到他有女朋友。那天后利威尔就再也没有联系过艾伦。艾伦却始终无法忘记他。那段时间无论在做什么，和谁说话，总有种利威尔就站在他身边的感觉。  
半年来他一直默默忍受着，躲得远远的。以为时间可以结束这一切。可是几天前的那个傍晚，他经营的一切随着那一刻的失败失去了意义。没有一个词能形容一见钟情的瞬间产生的刻骨铭心。那种感觉不是淡淡的，而是忘不掉。无论过去多久，几天、几个月、还是十几年，只要再次看到那张脸，就会立刻回想起当初，初遇他的那一刻，那种漂浮在空气中的感觉。  
艾伦低着头，泪流满面地看着他放在膝盖上的双手。有些话在他脑海里已经练习过千千万万遍。他必须给赫里斯塔讲一个故事，一个难以被解释的故事。一个只有开头却没有结局的故事。  
“你这样完全没有道理。”赫里斯塔说。她的表情从难以置信到无声无息再到泪流满面。  
“你们之间，“她努力镇定着说 ”根本就没有开始！”  
“是的。没有开始。”艾伦说。这从始至终都是一段只有一个人的爱情。这份爱情不需要积累。从相遇的那一刻起，对那个人的爱就比对遇见的任何人都要多。  
“所以……你是想追他吗？你打算跟我分手吗？！”  
“赫里斯塔……”艾伦露出一个苦涩的笑容。“人，不可能同时爱上俩个人，对吗？“  
“如果你知道我爱的是别人……你还愿意和我在一起生活吗？”  
他鼓起勇气，看着赫里斯塔泪痕斑斑的脸。她这么年轻，这么美丽。真该得到一份哪怕让人有一瞬间想要为之去死的爱情。  
“我从来没有不重视过你。“艾伦说。”每段感情都是值得珍惜的。”  
“可是我不想拖垮你，直到有一天让你对这段感情丧失信心。”  
只有小男孩才会不受约束、放荡不羁、潇洒的活着。无论犹豫过多少次，他都会在片刻的沉默中坚定起来。两年了，他们在一起已经挺久了。无论爱不爱对方，有多爱、两年的时光也足以使他们活成一个整体，相互依赖。他是真的舍不得。

情变来得毫无预兆。甚至连姐妹们聊天时常说的“男人失去耐心、心不在焉”都没有发生。赫里斯塔和艾伦刚在一起的时候，每个人都觉得他们是如此般配。赫里斯塔是朋友圈中公认的女神。而艾伦又是那么的光彩照人。健康英俊的外形、黄金一样的双目…在他和赫里斯塔确定关系之后，待她也总比别人多一份温柔。虽然艾伦个性冒失，又糊里糊涂，算不上是一个贴心的男朋友。但他也有自己独特的好。没理由非要要求一个完美无暇的男朋友，大概这就是爱吧。 

可是就是这样一个男朋友，在和她的共同生活中，在她看不见，又不能给予他任何帮助的时刻，陷入了一个绝望的爱情困境，毫无征兆地提出了分手。  
“我不嫉妒你们。“赫里斯塔说。擦去她脸上未干的泪痕。  
她突然站起来，居高临下地看着艾伦 ”既然你已经决定放弃我。那就祝你下辈子，下下辈子都再也找不到我这么好的人！”  
艾伦站起来紧紧抱住她。泪水已经冲上了他的眼眶。他认真地，深情地，像要耗尽对赫里斯塔的爱那样深深亲吻了她。好像在吻一个发誓要生生世世在一起的情人。好像被吻的那个人他爱了一生。

赫里斯塔躺在艾伦腿上。他们都知道这是最后一晚。明天早晨，太阳升起来。他们就不会再有任何关系。  
”艾伦…“赫里斯塔哭地累了，她轻轻地温柔地对他说。  
”我很担心你。你照顾得好你自己吗？”  
“如果他不接受你。离开了我，你一个人要怎么过？“


	2. Chapter 2

“艾伦…“赫里斯塔哭的累了，她轻轻地温柔地对他说。

”我很担心你。你照顾得好你自己吗？”

“如果他不接受你。离开了我，你一个人要怎么过？”

“我其实还没想好要不要追他。你不用再替我操心了。” 艾伦学着赫里斯塔的声调温柔地说。

“你对他的感情我不懂。我也不是不希望看到你幸福，但你应该慎重一点。只有相处一段时间才知道他是什么样的人。你想过自己合适什么样的人吗？“

她干脆从他腿上爬起来，淡红色的泪痕还挂在那张洁白干净的脸上。 ”你需要一个能够照顾你的另一半。能在家庭生活中投入比你更多的心思。如果那位学长是一个和你一样的人，就算你爱他，你们也不合适。”

艾伦很难被这些说辞打动，他现在只想安慰赫里斯塔。如果建议或指责能使她好受一点，他可以不在乎赫里斯塔是否真正理解他——两颗不同的心灵，各自存在于自己的精神孤寂中，被无数条不可逾越的深沟隔开了。

女孩们总是自认为很了解她们的男人。比如赫里斯塔。在她眼中艾伦被认为是一个一心只扑在科研项目上，有家不回的人。他不擅长在细枝末节上照顾自己，更不要谈照顾别人。因为他的心思、精力和时间总是耗损在学习计划和将要达成的目标上面。他花了很少的心思学习与人相处，又消耗了很少的精力去理解爱情。他的另一半应该帮助他。好比每个人在年轻的时候都需要精神导师，可以亲炙他或者私淑他。这种更深层的情感链接与照料，则是女孩在进入爱情生活后所获的感悟。即使男孩无法成为一个体贴的男朋友——而这不可能不成为她们之间的矛盾。即使如此，她也未从感情的层面怀疑过艾伦。现实却给了她一记响亮的耳光和一份对自己天真的醒悟：如果生活真的就这么简单，大概每个人都能轻而易举地获得幸福。

那一夜艾伦睡得很晚，躺在沙发上翻一本读不进去的小说。淡黄色的灯光，在深邃的黑暗中形成一块模糊明亮的椭圆形。他要从这座房子中搬出去，找到一个新住所可能需要一点时间。他斟酌着发了几条信息，恳请赫里斯塔留他一小段时间暂住。如果赫里斯塔不同意也没有关系，明天他们可以继续处理整件事情。

他一觉醒来已是中午，书的扉页被卷了一整晚。咖啡色的封面和几页淡黄色的道林纸卷曲着，像枯萎在花枝上干皱的叶片。房间内空无一人，梳妆台上的东西被清掉了一半。被子一丝不苟地铺在床上，散放在地板和书柜上的许多杂物也消失了。一同消失的还有平日那个生活随意，不拘小节的姑娘。艾伦用了一整天等赫里斯塔回家，一边收拾着自己的东西。把当季的非必须品成箱地堆积在房间的角落。

那一晚赫里斯塔没有回家。艾伦一直等到10点。他坐立难安，心头涌起了不好的预感。赫里斯塔的电话始终无人接听。他想到她的朋友。尽管他没有那些朋友的电话，他还可以去尤弥尔的酒吧。赫里斯塔就在那座酒馆唱歌。他常去那座酒馆，风雨无阻地接她回家。

尤弥尔的酒吧是山脚下树林旁边一座宽敞的木头小屋。屋内点着烛台，墙壁上贴着酒红色镶着金线的印花壁纸，深棕色的圆木支撑着屋顶。果球形的吊灯从房梁的缝隙中悬挂下来，射出金栗色的光。房间中央那个抱着吉他，唱着伤心情歌的男人不是他要找的人。

尤弥尔在吧台边喝酒，正和几个朋友大声地谈笑。

艾伦走向她。

“呦！渣男。”尤弥尔说，短促地似笑非笑。

艾伦愣了一下，直接切入正题 ”赫里斯塔没有回家，我打不通她的电话。”

“你们不是已经分手了吗？” 尤弥尔冷淡地看了他一眼，漫不经心地问道。

”尤弥尔……“ 艾伦说。”告诉我她在哪，我要见她一面。我只想确认她安全。”

”赫里斯塔现在不想见你。“尤弥尔说。

“我必须见到她，否则我会报警。”艾伦说。“我只想确认她安全。”他再一次重复道。

“这是我的地盘，我不会让任何人伤害她。“尤弥尔说。她把酒杯推开，直起身子，从人群中走出来。“你去外面等。我叫她出来。”

“……不过一会你要是让她不爽，我会和她一起揍你。”

艾伦看着尤弥尔消失在拥挤的人群中，转身走出屋外。黑暗中一条小路沿山而上，隐没在树林深处，沿着小路有一排稀疏的路灯。明亮的光源只是几座散落在树枝间矮丛中的酒吧。酒吧内人潮涌动，挤满了前来跳舞喝酒的宾客。赫里斯塔从拥挤的酒吧中走出来，身后跟着尤弥尔。尤弥尔向外走了走，停在门前的矮丛旁，远远地望着打在艾伦和赫里斯塔脸上的灯火。

“你现在住在这？”艾伦问赫里斯塔。“需要钱吗？”

赫里斯塔没有接话。艾伦仔细分辨着她的脸。看得出她刚刚哭过。

“我走的急，身上没带什么钱。” 他继续说，掏出兜里仅有的几百美金，点了一下递给女孩 “她们要你多少钱房租？”

“尤弥尔是我的朋友，她不要我房租。”

“你尽快搬回来，别给她添麻烦。” 艾伦说。“小心，别被人骗了。”

“我最近不打算回去住。”赫里斯塔说。

“看到我发的消息了吗？”艾伦问。

“你想一走了之？那间房子我也不想再住了。把我交的押金和房租还给我。”

艾伦沉默了一阵，对赫里斯塔说 “我可能暂时拿不出这么多钱，能不能给我几天时间？”

“那请你从我的房子里立刻滚出去！”

昨天还对他像个朋友的女孩，今天已经决然地和他形同陌路。朋友间的倾诉分担了她的痛苦，但朋友的建议与宽慰却使得她怒火加重。她从男孩的温柔中清醒过来，变得比昨天更加冷酷。她对爱的失望、委屈、不甘和恨最终都转化为冷漠的怒火。

这一切被男孩看在眼里。

“我马上搬出去。”艾伦说。“你要尽快回来。”

他试图贴的离赫里斯塔更近一点，压低声音说 ”我不认为她对你没有那种意思。”

“什么意思？” 赫里斯塔问 “就算我今晚就和她上床，跟你也没有任何关系！”

“这么做对你有什么好处！？” 艾伦急了，按住赫里斯塔的手臂。

“喂！渣男！不要对她拉拉扯扯！” 

尤弥尔很快走过来。横插在艾伦和赫里斯塔之间，推开艾伦的手。“她的情况你已经了解了吧？”

男孩没有说话。

“你走吧。”尤弥尔说，“我可以假装一切都很愉快。”

艾伦给爱尔敏打了电话。一小时后爱尔敏开着男朋友的车来接他。漆黑的深夜，艾伦带着头盔手电把搬家的箱子扛上车。他要去爱尔敏家暂住几天，可能还需要向他借点钱。

爱尔敏的房子是一个类似学生公寓的单人间，独立浴室。卧室比客厅要高出好几个台阶，只放得下一张双人床。床的四周围绕着一圈半人高的白色橡木板，铺着灰蓝的地毯。墙上有一面正方形的窗，玻璃是淡绿色的，表面装饰着能反射光线的海浪型花纹。爱尔敏爬进床的内侧，把向外的那边让给了艾伦。

“怎么会突然分手？” 爱尔敏问。

“上星期一起吃饭你们还很正常呢。”

“分手是我提的。” 艾伦说。“爱尔敏……我从没想过和她结婚。”

“……” 

“那你们当初为什么要在一起？” 爱尔敏问，盯着坐在床边收拾东西的艾伦。床的高度只到艾伦的小腿，他几乎半蜷着坐在地上。

是啊……为什么要在一起？ 

不讨厌。也许谈得上喜欢。

刚在一起的时候，也很有恋爱的幸福感。两个人一起做了很多一个人不能做的事。打闹的时候，他们都很开心，女孩有时候也显得特别可爱。可艾伦没有很强烈地想和她在一起的感觉。分开的时候，他几乎不会想念她。也没对她产生过什么特别的激情，从未因为她心碎或者忧虑。很多时候他甚至没有动力去理解她。

热恋期很快就结束了，他们在一起的时光大部分都变成了陪伴。这种生活更像是找人搭伙过日子。每当想到他们的未来……他们来自不同的国家、不同的城市、有着不同的发展机会，也没什么非要在一起的理由。毕业分手更像一个必然的事实。没有发自内心的喜欢，就没有动力为她做很多事。可艾伦又如何辨别他对赫里斯塔的喜欢不是那种真正的喜欢？他从未体会过冲动的幸福感，也没有人教过他什么是爱。

赫里斯塔也很痛苦。她常常指责艾伦不够爱她，对她不够好。有时她会因为感到自己被男孩冷落，歇斯底里地发脾气。她伤害艾伦，用一个小女孩的方式 ——任性、刁蛮、坏脾气、喜怒无常地对待自己的男朋友。艾伦需要耗费很多精力容忍她、安慰她，每到某个临界点他就想放弃。渐渐地赫里斯塔发现艾伦不是那种能够细致入微地体察女孩的情绪，照顾女生的男孩。在艾伦感到压力的同时，她也在忍受着某种感到自己不被呵护的痛苦。

可他们为什么还一直拖着，迟迟不肯分手？人对亲密关系的依赖，远比他们想象的要大得多。当喜欢未耗尽、生活还未堕入绝望。大部分人都做不到及时止损。更何况身边有一个人帮忙陪伴，在生活上经济上都会轻松很多 —— 两个人过日子怎么都比一个人要省。即使 “爱情” 没有那么浪漫完美，在一起将就也比分开划算得多。

“你知道什么是假性亲密关系吗？”爱尔敏问。

“我觉得你们就属于这种。”

“假性亲密关系，” 艾伦重复道，“什么才是真的？”

“……我给你讲讲我的男朋友。” 爱尔敏也坐起来，蜷缩在被子上。

其实艾尔文学长也不是一个会照顾人的人。他的事业心很重，在外能够带领整个团队，回到家却始终像个孩子。可生活中总有很多细节告诉他，他的男朋友爱他、在乎他。他总是想方设法和他在一起，尽管他是那么地繁忙。有时候他会忙到很晚，甚至半夜跑到这儿来找他。他嘴甜，会说些甜言蜜语。比如在半夜来见他，又带着一身汗臭味的时候，恰当的感慨：见到他，这一天的疲惫和辛苦就全都不见了。他在家里很懒，总是喜欢抱着他赖在床上。每当爱尔敏骂他又懒又馋、好吃懒做的时候，他总是脾气很好地任打任骂，眼中也总有一股特殊的柔情。他们几乎很少吵架。艾尔文学长总能在合适的时机说些话巧妙地安抚他。有时候因为疲惫，看到他生气会单纯地撒着娇哄他。每当看到那个人风尘仆仆，带着疲倦的脸，他心中的的委屈、不甘、疲惫或者愤怒，都会变成一种柔和的纵容。他们之间就像有一道爱在保护着，吵架也好，做什么都好，每天都很快乐。

“他几乎从不对我生气。” 爱尔敏说。“可能他脾气一向很好，他对所有人都很友善。”

“ 艾伦，” 爱尔敏说。“我曾经也不知道什么是爱。” 

“是他教会了我。” 幸福充满了他的双眼。“能和自己所爱的人一起生活，真的很棒啊！”


End file.
